


INCOMING CALL//GAVIN REED (ASSHOLE)

by dittyditto (Triple_A)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Arguing, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Character Death, Unrequited Love, angst train angst train angst train, but discord prompts was callin' my name, i have a calc test in the morning, idk what else to put my last brain cell kermit sewerslide while i was writing this, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_A/pseuds/dittyditto
Summary: Connor's an ambassador for Markus, seeking peace and equality for all androids. While on an exhausting political trip, he gets a call from none other then Gavin Reed, about Hank Anderson.The one where shit gets admitted, Gavin cries, and Connor reevaluates how to be nice.





	INCOMING CALL//GAVIN REED (ASSHOLE)

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh im gonna pass out folks
> 
> hey tirr how 'bout it  
> thanks for the prompt
> 
> the idea of gavin...being so in love with hank....and getting nothing to show for it? genius brain
> 
> the idea of gavin being so ready to save hank's life that he'd call connor, a guy he despises? galaxy brain
> 
> gavin admitting hatred for connorman stemming from his unrequited love for hank? g o d t i e r b r a i n
> 
> i more or less just did a direct copy paste from discord im gonna come back later and reedit n' stuff

Connor was exhausted.

(Androids cannot be exhausted.)

But Connor was.

Every processor was delayed in timing. His joints felt sticky. A wire must have frayed sometime during that interview, because there was a dim but constant fuzz at the back of his head. Nagging and irritating beyond belief. He collapsed on the couch of the hotel with a sigh. Small warnings had been popping up in his HUD, telling him to recharge since that morning-the night before had been spent preparing for today-and with a sense of relief he dismissed them, for hopefully the last time...

Something was ringing in his ear.

**INCOMING CALL//GAVIN REED(ASSHOLE)**

_RA9, preserve me._ Connor thought, but he accepts the call anyways.

"Con!" Gavin's voice greets him from the other end. It was a pleasant surprise when the detective mostly stopped referring to him as "dipshit" and "tin can", though he still tended to be a relatively irksome man nevertheless. Or perhaps that was just to Connor. He might never know.

"Gavin." Connor replied, in lieu of a greeting. "What is it? It is-" He checks his internal clock. "11:11 PM."

"Make a wish, asswipe. But I need you to come home."

That woke him up a bit. Batteries be damned, but his thirium pump hummed a little louder in his chest. "Why? What is it?"

"It's Hank. He's having..you know. It's a bad night for him." Gavin's voice was casual, but Connor could tell he was anxious, thin with stress. "I've hidden all the alcohol and his gun, but...I think it's better if you show. He needs you." 

Now, Connor cared deeply for the Lieutenant. And Connor appreciated Gavin for giving him updates on the man's mental state. But tiredness strained his sympathy and Connor sank back down on the couch, fighting down a guilty thought of _again?_   

"Gavin, this is a really bad time. I have to go meet with Markus and the other ambassadors in the morning, and my batteries are currently low. I'm afraid I can't make it tonight." There's some silence on the other end, and for a moment Connor thinks that Gavin has hung up. Then:

"I thought androids could care." 

The comment strikes a flare of anger. In the dim light of the hotel room, he could see a red glow in the window from his LED, shining starkly against the cityscape. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just figured that since you're _so close_ with Hank now, you'd be willing to show up for him on the night I caught him playing Russian Roulette again." Gavin bit back, now acidic and spiteful. As he was when Connor first met him.

Except if he expected Connor to be as docile and as compliant as that first day, he had another thing coming.

"How dare you, Detective?" Connor hissed, coldly. " _I_ don't care? I have saved Hank's life more times than you can probably count. I've witnessed him at his lowest and helped him to his highest. Don't talk to me about how much I care."

"Oh big fucking whoop! We've all seen him at his lowest, and hell, I was there when he became a father!" Gavin snarled, voice low and furious through the phone. "Don't tell _me_ about what rights you have, vis a vis Hank _fuckin'_ Anderson!" He breaks off, and takes a sharp intake of breath, before continuing. Calmer now. "I know you're busy. And I know things are rough. But if I know Hank, then I know it's going to take a lot more than just me to bring him around."

In any other situation, Connor might have listened. Might have tried to compromise. But he was tired, and angry, and bitter, and remembering his history was Gavin Reed did not help him. Nor did remembering the fact that Gavin had at one point been partners, friends, with Hank. "Gavin, you said you know Hank?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And you knew him since before I joined?"

"Yeah no shit, Sherlock, what are you saying-"

"So why are you suddenly caring now?" His words are met with stunned silence, but Connor doesn't stop. "You've had plenty of time to help Hank. You've had plenty of time to learn how to assist him in times like these. So why didn't you?"

The words are out before he can stop them, and the guilt that follows is fast and crashing. Dimly, through the static, Connor thinks that he should apologize, but he holds his tongue.

There's another beat of quiet-Connor thinks he can hear the soft whine of Sumo, somewhere in the background-before he hears a whisper, so quiet he could barely catch it. "You don't know what I've done for him."

 "Detective-"

"Don't 'Detective' me now, you fucking _bastard_." And Gavin was really angry now, his insults less colorful then expected. "You know what I did following Cole's death? I dragged him out of the bars every fucking night. I've talked him down from bridges and hidden his fucking bullets and let him curse my entire fucking family when he was wasted. I signed him on as my partner so it wouldn't look like his rates were dropping, so he could keep his job, the last thing keeping him fucking going. I did all that, and he still didn't give me shit to indicate he was getting better.

"And then what did you do? Waltz in with your plastic ass, being your stupid cheery self and suddenly he's solving cases like he was back then. I gave up _everything_ for that man, and all it took was you to _exist_ for him to get better." His voice was rising now, shaking with emotion. "I couldn't save him, but all it took was you being there for him to get better. You think I haven't been trying? You think I don't _care_?!" 

"Gavin, I-" 

"The day you showed up and fixed him was the day you took _everything_ from me, tin man. You think I'm calling you now because I don't wanna try to help him? I DIED THAT DAY" Gavin screams, before breaking down into sobs. Sumo howls. 

Connor doesn't move. For the first time in a long time, he feels shocked, piecing together what he just learned.

Gavin loved Hank Anderson. 

No.

Gavin _loves_ Hank Anderson.

He feels like there must be something wrong. His pump whirrs too loud in his chest, his simulated breathing too heavy. All he can do is sit and listen to Gavin cry, punctuated by the gentle whines of Sumo.

He finally thinks to say something. An apology. Anything."Gavin, I- I didn't- I'm-"

Instead it breaks off into something that could be as far from an apology as possible. "Does Hank know?" 

Gavin sniffs, coughs. "No, of fucking course not. And he's too drunk to remember this in the morning. Fucking forget it."

"Do you still want me to come back?"

"Nah. It was stupid of me to try and get you too. You're busy." Gavin's trying to be casual, but his voice cracks awkwardly. "Just..fucking forget it. He'll be asleep soon anyways."

 "Okay. Gavin?"

He wants to apologize. RA9, but he should apologize, to try and rectify this, to do _anything_. Instead...

 "I'll come home tomorrow. I promise." There's a click as the line ends, immediately followed by a small red window advising him to recharge. He flicks it away, but doesn't sleep just yet, sitting there and staring blankly in the darkness of the room.

He finally powers down with Gavin's police records in his mind, alongside an image of the Detective smiling next to the lieutenant.

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
> im in unbelievable stress right now
> 
> but take this


End file.
